The present invention relates to a hand grip for the handle shafts of various sporting or hardware devices, such as tennis rackets, squash or racquetball rackets, baseball bats, golf clubs, and so on, or for tools such as hammers, axes and the like.
Rackets, clubs or bats used in various sports must withstand relatively high forces on impact with a ball, and have a handle shaft that is comfortably gripped by the user. The shock or impact is transmitted to the user via the handle shaft, and thus some absorption by the handle is desirable. Since the impact is steered by the handle shaft, the shock absorption should not be to the detriment of control. Also, a gripping surface is normally provided to reduce the risk of the hand slipping or releasing the handle as a result of impact. Similar impact forces are encountered in use of various tools with handle shafts, such as hammers, axes and the like.